A Bad Frog And His Daughter
by Pricat
Summary: The adventures of Constantine and his daughter Sneaker as they go through life having adventures and fun.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I had this idea after my friend was doing an oral fan fiction in art class and because Spring is coming and I love Constantine being a daddy to his daughter Sneaker who is my OC**

**This story is about the adventures they have, together whether i's karate, schoo, stuff or anything, they always are very close.**

**In this first chapter, Constantine, Sneaker and her cousins are enjoying a day at the beach since it's Spring Break but things happen like a treasure hunt and sunburn.**

**I hope fellow Constantine fans enjoy lol**

* * *

It was a hot Spring morning plus it was Spring Break as a five year old female amphibian that looked like her father, Constantine the World's Most Dangerous Frog plus she had long lime green hair and her bangs hung around her green skinned face but was excited since they were going to the beach today and so we're her cousins Jay, Yoko and Zeus making her excited.

She had never been to the beach on a while but she and Yoko had been planning what they were going to do at the beach plus Kermit, whom was Yoko's adoptive father was planning things plus they were having a picnic.

"Sneaker you up yet, as we have to go soon!" Constantine said from downstairs.

"Coming, Daddy!" Sneaker yelled putting on her hooded cloak and sunglasses, but was sliding down the banister, and on her webbed feet giggling.

She was going into the kitchen seeing pancakes as Constantine had been learning to cook without burning or blowing the oven up making Sneaker smile.

"Mmm, these are really good, you must've been practising!" Sneaker told him as he blushed at her words.

He had been taking care of her for five years now, since she came into his life one night in Russia but was getting misty eyed.

"Daddy, you okay?" Sneaker asked concerned.

Constantine snapped out of his thoughts, but nodding.

"We have to go soon, okay?" he said as she nodded.

* * *

"Let's go find treasure!" Jay said as he, Yoko and Zeus had found a treasure map and we're excited to go find this treasure but Yoko was waiting.

"Guys, we need to wait for Sneaker, since she's a thief and an expert with this stuff." Yoko said but Jay saw that Constantine and Sneaker were here making him excited.

Sneaker ran over to her cousins who were also her friends but they understood her quirks but loved her as her eyes widened seeingbthe map.

"Yeah, we found this and Uncle Sam said it leads to treasure!" Jay said.

Sneaker got excited as they were going off making Kermit sigh knowing Sneaker didn't like wearing sunscreen and neither did Constantine knowing the sun was getting hotter plus Constantine was doing karate but he left him be.

But later, Constantine was sunbathing and wearing jewelled sunglasses but Sam was in the shade because he needed to keep cool because of having feathers plus he got dehydrated in the sun.

After the kids got back, bringing a treasure chest, Constantine noticed Sneaker whimpering seeing she had gotten sunburnt which made him worry for her, because she was his most precious treasure going to her but his arms were burnt.

"I don't care if the sun burns me, but when it comes to my little thief, then we have a problem." Constantine told them.

"Aww, somebody's showing his daddy side!" Kermit said but a look from his Russian cousin made him stop.

"A baking soda bath should help, with the burn." Scooter said as the Bad Frog nodded but he and Sneaker were going home but Sneaker found it hard to move because she was sunburnt all over but was taking Scooter's advice."Come

He had put Sneaker on her bed in her room so it wouldn't touch the burn but Constantine was hiding his fear from her.

"Come on little thief, the bath's ready.

This might ease that nasty sunburn, you got." Constantine told her.

"You promise, Daddy?" Sneaker asked him softly.

"Yes, but I feel bad, you got burnt.

But you'll get better, okay?" Constantine told her.

He was seeing her get in slowly but the baking soda was helping ease the burn which made Constantine relieved because he cared about her.

After the bath, it had eased the burn but Sneaker was being careful because it still hurt a lot wearing her shortie pyjamas which were blue making her understand but was sleepy because the fun she and her cousins had on the beach making Constantine understand but stroking her hair gently whi,e humming.

Sneaker was out like a light making him understand hearing the doorbell ring as it was Jay but he wanted to bring Sneaker her part of the treasure.

"She is sleeping now, but her burn is really annoying her." Constantine told him.

"I see, but she looked sore at the beach earlier, Mr Constantine." the male Texan eaglet told him.

He left but Constantine was ordering in, but was seeing Sneaker begin to stir which made him smile.


	2. Getting Ready For Easter

**A/N**

**Here's the next chapter, and hope peopke enjoy.**

**It's nearly Easter and Sneaker and her cousins are super excited but the adults are adding to the excitement like the Easter Eagle.**

* * *

That early evening, both Constantine and Sneaker were sitting at the table but we're eating Chinese take away as Sneaker loved sweet and sour chicken and boiled rice and noodles while Constantine was having other stuff but they were drinking soda but Sneaker was wearing the bracelet Jay had given her, making Constantine chuckle since he knew that his little thief had a crush on Sam's nephew.

"Mmm, your dim sum is nice, Daddy!" Sneaker said.

She was in her pyjamas but humming to herself which he found cute since she cared about him a lot and loved learning from him like thief stuff, and karate.

"I'm glad you like it, sweetie.

I was worried about you, because of you being sunburnt." Constantine to,d her.

Sneaker understood as she cared about her father too, but was drinking soda but belching making him chuckle.

He knew that she had fun today, but he saw her quiet

"Just thinking, as I know Jay likes me but he was brave." Sneaker told him.

He understood thinking she was only five but already had a crush on a boy her age but it was innocent plus with Easyer Sunday, everybody was getting together to have fun.

"Too bad we can't shake the Easter Eagle down, for candy, as Jay told us it's not a bunny that brings us candy and gifts, but an eagle since Eagles lay eggs." Sneaker told him.

Constantine chuckled at his little thief was very sweet plus it was so innocent which was true.

"Underdtandable, but it's okay.

Maybe Uncle Sam can help, about that." he said.

He was relieved she was so happy despite being sunburnt plus was working on the Easter basket for Sneaker because he cared about her a lot.

* * *

Jay and Yoko were relieved that Sneaker was wanting to play the next day despite being sunburnt as the little thief was having a play date because Constantine had asked Sam and Jean to look after her while he went shopping for Easter stuff as Jean was holding down the fort while Sam was at the mall.

"Yes, my burn still hurts, but I wanna play.

You guys are my friends, after all." Sneaker said as they were playing outside but Sneaker was wearing a shirt with a picket making Jean smile because he and Sam had made cookies.

"Mmm, thanks Jeanbug!" they said making Jean chuckle.

He knew that it was a good thing that Sneaker was Jay's friend along with Yoko since she didn't play well with other kids.

Sneaker hoped Easter would go well but seeing flowers bloom, and animals waking up from their winter sleep.

Jay agreed but saw Yoko scared seeing bees making Sneaker understand but remembered something her uncle said about bees.

Jay agreed but hoped that his uncle was okay but was doing lasso tricks.

Jean chuckled as he saw this since the male eaglet was from Texas, so it was okay but knew the kid got homesick but Sam was helping that because he cared about him.


	3. Summer Plans

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to those who reviewed as it means a lot.**

**Summer is approaching and Sneaker and her cousins are excited about their plans plus it means Constantine gets to spend time with his little thief.**

* * *

It was now June and Summer was coming up making Sneaker excited because of all the fun she and her cousins could have plus hanging out with her Dad and learn more skills plus she was getting ready for the Ladt day of school putting stuff in her backpack plus she and her Dad were going to go to their favourite Japanese place for lunch which made Sneaker very happy because she was very good at karate.

"Yex things are gonna be fun, p,us we can cause mischief and work on your thief skills." Constantine told her making Sneaker happy but she was going to school by herself which he didn't mind despite the fact his cousin said kids Sneaker's age shouldn't do that.

But he was looking forward to what mischief his little thief was causing plus she liked Jay, Sam's nephew, something Constantine wasn't too happy about because that stuff would distract her plus she needed a thief to crush on but for now he just rolled with it because he hated seeing Sneaker upset or in danger.

Just because he was a master thief didn't mean he wasn't a good father making him sigh going to do karate before Sneaker got back.

* * *

"Gee-haw, let's go!" Jay heard Sneaker said imitating him which made the Texan eaglet giggle along with Yoko because like her Dad, Sneaker was good at impressions which was good but they were in the playground having fun because their teacher had let them out earlier than the bigger kids plus Sneaker was shooting hoops, something she did with her Dad.

"Summer's gonna be fun alright, since Uncle Sam and I are going on vacation." Jay told them meaning they were going to Texas but Jay was not telling them because he didn't want to upset Sneaker plus Yoko was gonna perform with her Dad making Sneaker impressed.

"I guess we all have our own plans for Summer right?" the little thief said seeing them nod but the final bell rang making everybody in Henson Elementary excited running out the front doors but Sneaker was going home hugging her Dad.

Constantine was impressed by the antics she had pulled like tying up her teacher with Jay's help knowing Sam might be mad at him but Sneaker knew Jay wouldn't tell his uncle.

They were going out but having fun being mischievous and scamming peopke making the mall cops annoyed at both their antics since they were used to these two.


	4. Having Some Fun

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and it's the last few days of Summer before Sneaker and her cousins go back to school but havingbfun.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

It was the last few days of Summer meaning for Sneaker school was resuming but during the ho,I days she and her father had fun like going to Japan using their karate skills to kick ninja butt plus Sneaker had made an new friend there whom she had a crush on which Constantine knew about, but knew that it was cute knowing this school year, his little thief could try out for the karate team making Sneaker sigh.

She may be a thief kid but around other kids she was shy just like her father so if she joined the karate team it meant talking to other kids besides her cousins but pushing these thoughts away for now because they were going to her uncle's house for a party meaning they could have fun getting ready seeing him in his trademark look taking off his crown since he was the Kimg of Amphibian Thieves meaning she was a Ptincess of thieves.

"Sneaker, my crown isn't a toy but very precious to me like you, and one day you will wear the crown." he told her makimg her smirk fingering her locket.

"Yeah I know Daddy but I'm careful with it when I dress up but it's okay plus the party will be fun you know?" she said seeing him sigh.

He knew he didn't get along with his cousin the way Sneaker did with her cousins but they were leaving and going to Kermit's house seeing Jay and Sneaker's other cousins hugging them making Constantine sigh knowing his little thief was growing up but he left her be going to get a drink to cool down.

* * *

"Woah Yoy and your Dad actually went to Japan, and became full ninjas?" Jay asked Sneaker as he, R,J, Yoko and Zeus were around Sneaker in Kermit's backyard while the party was going on because being kids, they got bored of adult they were the kids of the most famous celebrities.

"Yex we had fun, but what about you guys did you have fun?" Sneaker said seeing her cousins nod talking about cowboy camp, music camp, being with their parents which made them giggle unaware both Constantine and Kermit were watching them, noticing how well Sneaker bonded with her cousins.

"Look at her, she's the queen of their little social group but I worry about her as she is very shy like me but she needs me plus she has her first crush." Constantine told hi. Making Kermit surprised but knew Sneaker was a brave tadpole but he knew that Constantine was shy around him despite the fact they were family.

"She's growing up, they all are but they're always going to need us so you have nothing to worry about Cuz." Kermit told him.

"I guess but I care about her a lot." Constantine told him seeing Sneaker being mischievous making him feel better knowing Kermit was right seeing her laugh but after going home, Sneaker saw an e-mail from Tomi her friend in Japan saying he was going to her school making the little thief very happy.

She was doing a victory dance making him chuckle because she was still a little kid going into third grade seeing her get ready for bed humming to himself while playing the piano as it calmed him down but feeling better.

They were very close, him and Sneaker so was feeling better but saw Sneaker hug him making him smile a little.


	5. Playdate

**A/N**

**Here's more **

**Sneaker's birthday is coming up which makes Constantine nervous but Sam helps out along with Kermit because they know how much Condtantine loves his little thief.**

**I find it cute that Constantine cares about Sneakerva lot but she is going to be a thief when she's older.**

* * *

Constantine was anxious because Sneaker's birthday was coming up and he was happy because it meant he got to see her grow up into the thief she was meant to be but right now she was just a kid but saw Sneaker playing basketball with her cousins giggling and having fun and being calm since Sneaker like him got very wi,d when playing games.

He knew that Sam could help him along with Jean and Kermit so was humming a song he sang to Sneaker when she was scared or couldn't sleep making him understand hearing her and her cousins playing and having fun.

"I bet your birthday's gonna rock knowing your dad because he cares about you." Jay said to Sneaker.

"I guess but he gets worried about it for some reason, and I don't know why." Sneaker told him along with Yoko as they were playing pirates since Sneaker really liked Peter Pan especially the Pirates and the Lost Boys so it gave her and her cousins ideas for games. Plus imagined her dad as a thief king but they were playing with toy swords.

"I guess he's scared about you growing up, like my dad and Uncle Sam with Jay and me." Yoko told her.

Sneaker guessed she was right but saw her dad had made them snacks making them happy.

"Tbanks uncle." Jay and Yoko said making Constantine understand seeing Sneaker wearing her clip on doubloon earrings that she loved wearing a lot even at school but saw her eating her snack.

"Thanks Dadfy for the snack." she said.

"You're welcome little thief." Constantine told her.

He knew that she was like him but was humming a lullaby from the past that he sang to Sneaker a lot but hoped Sneaker would like her birthday.

He cared so much about her, but hid it from others in case they made fun of him but Sneaker scared them away.

* * *

"So your little thief's birthday is coming up but it must make you exvited but anxious?" Sam asked Constantine whi,e he had came to pick Jay up seeing Constantine nod.

"Yes but I worry every year that she has her birthday because she's growing up plus I have to tell her about her birth mother, something I'm dreading." Constantine to,d him.

"Hey you don't have to tell her for a long time yet, as she's turning nine Constantine but she loves you." Sam told him seeing Jay there hugging his uncle.

Constantine nodded as he saw them leave but would get his cousin's thoughts but he was seeing Sneaker having a snack since basketball always wiped her of energy making him smile.

"Dadfy you okay?" Sneaker asked drinking water as she knew how important it was to stay hydrated

"I'm fine sweetie." Constantine told her.

Sneaker was relieved but was playing making Constantine chuckle joining in since they were rough housing and playing.


	6. Having A Blast

It was the Ladt day of summer which made Sneaker and her cousins happy but sad because school would be starting next week which made Constantine understand his little thief's feelings about school because she would be in special classes which she wasn't looking forward to because she loved being with her cousins in the same class with them, so not being with them upset her.

But he was helping her distract herself from that but sighed seeing his little thief eating cookies which was helping the Bad Frog feel better for her seeing her shooting hoops, since Kermit had taught her basketball so it was helping her out with her energy but it was good.

Yoko was impressed by her mischievous cousin's skills so was joining in while Jay was watching because he wasn't good at sports like Sneaker and Yoko was.

"C'mon Jay, join in!" Sneaker said to him.

"You know I'm not good at sports, guys!" the male eaglet replied.

But he was joining in bug Constantine smirked at this because it was good that his little thief had good friends in her cousins hearing them laugh but it was cute since Sneaker was very shy around other kids but he was working on it with her, so hoped thatHe she would be okay once school started.

Sneaker was happy about being with her cousins but got a little sad seeing her uncle's there guessing Jay and Yoko were going home making Constantine understand because she got lonely without her cousins hugging them seeing them leave going inside for a bit.

* * *

"So you were having fun with your cousins, little thief?" Constantine asked Sneaker.

It was now lunchtime after both Jay and Yoko had gone home so Constantine had fixed him and Sneaker lunch which they were eating.

"Yes, me, Jay and Yoko were having fun and playing basketball." Sneaker replied drinking apple juice making Constantine happy since too much soda made Sneaker a hyper little thief so he limited her soda intake.

They were goofing around but Sneaker was underdtanding but feeding Hector because the turtle was their pet.


	7. Date Night

"So, Sneaker was causing mischief plus teaching bad words?" Constantine asked the principal as he was sitting in the office but trying not to show how proud he was of his little thief.

"Yes, but you seem proud right?" the principal said.

"You could say that." Constantine admitted.

It was October and Sneaker had been causing mischief yet again which made Constantine proud because he loved when she did pull mischief.

"I think her not coming to school for a while, should help." the principal told him.

He hoped that Constantine wasn't mad at him or pull anything but Constantine shook his head which relieved the principal seeing the master thief leave hugging Sneaker hearing her giggle which made him surprised.

* * *

That early evening Sneaker was in her pyjamas as her dad was going out with Nadya but Ricky was looking after the little thief but proud of her antics at school so had made her dad very happy so was playing with her Disney villain dolls in her room acting out her favourite scenes from Descendants making Constantine happy.

He saw Ricky here making him happy because he knew that Sneaker liked Ricky being her sitter and saw her dad in a tux hoping that his date with Nadya would go well.

"Of course it will, you like her daddy." Sneaker said in pyjamas making Ricky smirk at the little Bad Froglet because she was very smart for a kid her age.

"She's right, Constant as you love Nadya." Ricky told him hearing the doorbell ring as it was Nadya in a pretty dress making Constantine blush.

"Wow, Nadya looks very pretty." Sneaker said to her dad as Constantine chuckled.

"We should go Constant, okay?" Nadya said.

"Okay, as Ricky knows the house rules." Constantine told him but they were going plus Ricky was ordering pizza for dinner which was making Sneaker very happy but hugged her dad before he left with Nadya making him chuckle as Ricky closed the door.

"You're happy, that your dad is dating Nadya?" Ricky asked her.

"Yes, as Nadya makes my dad happy." Sneaker replied playing with Hector as they were waiting for the pizza hoping her dad was okay.

At bedtime the little amphibian female was hopped up on candy making Ricky chuckle knowing sooner or later she would wear herself out seeing her jump on her bed chuckling leaving her be seeing both Constantine and Nadya home seeing that Sneaker was still up making Constantine chuckle.

"Aww, she's still up but we can handle this." Constantine told him.

Both him and Nadya were in Sneaker's room seeing Sneaker surprised but was on her dad's lap listening to a bedtime story he and Nadya were making up and after that were kissing her head seeing her out like a light tucking her in.

"You're a very good father, you know?" Nadya said.

Constantine nodded but they were having coffee.


	8. Making An New Friend

"Wow, so we have an new cousin who is related to Dudley?" Sneaker asked her uncle Kermit as she and her cousins were helping with the welcome party for Dudley's son Jareth and Sneaker and the other muppet kids were wearing party hats but Sneaker was preparing a surprise of her own making Constantine chuckle because he had played a trick on Dudley.

"Uh-oh what're you planning, Sneaker?" Yoko asked her mischievous cousin as Sneaker was giggling to herself

" A surprise, you know?" Sneaker replied making Tne others worry because Sneaker's schemes frightened the adults hoping that Jareth would be okay.

"We should warn him, just in case." Zeus whispered to Yoko making her underdtand seeing Jreath there but calling for help because he was in a rope trap making Kermit guess that Sneaker was behind this remembering how the little thief had welcomed Yoko.

"Jareth, you okay?" Dudley asked seeing the goblin youngster nod giggling smirking at Sneaker after Kermit explained seeing him go over to his cousins but hug Sneaker stunning both Constantine and Kermit because Sneaker had trouble making friends.

"I liked your trick, as it was funny even though the adults don't think so." Jareth told her making the little thief blush.

"Spasibo, as nobody ever said that to me before or think my tricks are funny." Sneaker told him as they were playing while waiting for food making Constantine chuckle because it was cute.

"I think somebody made a friend, eh?" Kermit told him making Constantine nod but Dudley was surprised by this as well because Jareth had trouble making friends too so it was adorable.

* * *

Constantine chuckled that night as Sneaker was on his lap after getting into pyjamas but surprised she'd made a friend in Jareth because the kid hadn't been upset by Sneaker's rope trap, instead finding it funny which surprised them.

"You had fun, eh?" Constantine asked her seeing her nod explaining that she'd had fun especially playing with her cousins and Jareth making him understand.

"I'm glad, that you made a friend in Jareth since he has trouble making friends like you but you guys are cute." Constantine said seeing her go pink at that making him chuckle because she was a kid.

"You'll understand one day, little thief." Constantine told her stroking her shoulder length lime green hair gently because he cared about her a lot and didn't want any harm to come to her which was underdtandable.

He saw her out like a light but tucked her in hoping she would be okay knowing the fun today had tired her out

* * *

A/N

Here's more of Tne story but Sneaker and her cousins meet Jareth, who is Dudley's Young son but Sneaker kind of makes a friend in him much to Kermit and Constantine's surprise.


	9. Up All Night

It was the last few days of Summer, meaning school was starting again for Sneaker and her cousins plus they would be in third grade but Sneaker loved Summer as it was freedom for three whole months making her cousins get it so they were making the most of these few days, making their folks chuckle.

"The teacher is going to have their hands full, with this lot!" Deadly said, seeing Constantine and Dudley agree.

The kids were hanging out at the studio as their folks were busy, working on Piggy's show so they were left to their own devices and the golf carts caught Sneaker's eye as she knew how to drive already, since her dad had taught her.

"Who wants to drive, and have some fun?" she said grinning.

"Yeah!" they agreed, except for Sora, who was Sam's daughter and hoped her cousins woukdn't get hurt since they were allowed to drive go farts, but this was different.

"Fine don't have fun, ms goody two feathers." Jareth said, hearing Sneaker giggle.

Sora was going to read for a bit, as Sneaker was dangerous just like her dad, so she knew the little bad frog would be busted in no time, especially if the adults saw her drive.

Sam wondered where the other kids were, as she told him making him go get the others, guessing it was Sneaker's crazy idea.

They heard laughter, seeing their kids and Sneaker drag racing but annoyed seeing Sora had told her dad because they were just having fun, and not hurting

"Are you okay, nobody hurt?" Kermit asked, seeing the kids shake their heads.

"We were just having fun, as these next few days are the last days of summer, before we go back to stupid school!" Sneaker said scowling, seeing Constantine get it, since he and the others had been kids once.

"Yeah, plus your dad's on our side like mine." Jareth said, hugging the little thief.

Both Constantine and Deadly knew their kids liked each other, which was adorable but they were the only ones that knew about it, so saw it was lunchtime going to get something to eat.

* * *

Later that early evening in her room in the Bad Frog apartment, Sneaker was playing with Disney Villain dolls making up stories but in her night kimono which was her pyjamas waiting for dinner to get here, since her infamous father would be out all night, pulling heists and being awesome, hoping Jareth was okay because he had tried to show them his magic, like when his dad did magic for them.

She was humming to herself, as she heard her dad call her because dinner was here going out of her room, entering the kitchen sitting at the table opening a can of soda making Constantine grin.

"Just thinking, about Jareth, as one of the magic tricks uncle Deadly taught him didn't go well." Sneaker said, her cheeks going pink making Constantine chuckle softly because it was sweet.

"You and Jareth are very cure together, plus it is normal." Constantine said.

Sneaker was quiet, but hoped Jareth was okay, and later that night, saw him there wondering where her dad wad seeing the little thief sigh.

"He's out doing awesome things, Jareth." Sneaker told him.

"You wanna hang out, since you seem a bit lonely right now." the dragon boy said.

Sneaker nodded, but they were having fun and playing but Jareth then became his Chinese dragon form, seeing Sneaker get on his back flying off into the night which Sneaker was loving.

"I knew you were awesome, from the moment you found my trick awesome!" she said.

They then landed outside an ice cream parlour that was open, as they were going inside plus Jareth had eaten his dinner, even vegetables so it was okay to have ice cream.

"Do the others know, you're a dragon boy?" Sneaker asked curious.

"Nope, you're the only one that knows, plus my dad and uncle Dudley are dragons too." Jareth answered, making Sneaker in awe wondering if Piggy knew this about Dudley.

"I can keep a secret, since my dad has done a lot of stuff that uncle Kermit doesn't know about, because he'd freak." Sneaker said.

"How come, you're always alone sometimes?" Jareth asked.

"I just am, since my dad is always heisting, and doing stuff, plus everybody in the family thinks I'm rotten to the core, but I'm okay with that." Sneaker explained.

"You're not rotten to the core, as I can sense goodness in you, but you love to have fun." Jareth replied to her, as there was a lump in her throat.

She then hugged him, as h understood plus they clicked together, but later that early morning they were back at the Bad Frog apartment, but Jareth was going because it was almost sunrise, and his uncle might freak.

"Spasibo, as it was fun." Sneaker said, seeing him nod.

Later that morning, Constantine returned carrying lots of things seeing Sneaker on the couch asleep, cuddling her stuffed frog Baba guessing she'd been up all night but curious about what she had done.

Around noon, they both woke up but we're having brunch as Sneaker was telling him what she and Jareth had been doing making Constantine grin, knowing those two liked each other.


	10. A Sleepy Little Thief

_I wonder if she's alright, because she's been tired and her teacher called Nadya, something must be going on, but why didn't she come to me?_

It was late night/early morning and Constantine was still up, because Sneaker had been not sleeping, along with falling asleep in class which bothered the master thief, because Sneaker was always ready for mischief or action going to his little thief's room to gather clues, noticing she wasn't sleeping with her stuffed frog, named Baba that she'd always slept with.

_Tnat must be why, but what does it have to do, with that?_

He saw Sneaker still awake, seeing it was three in the morning, sitting beside her, feeling how tired she was, wondering what the heck was going on, stroking her long, messy line green hair that hung aroubd messily.

"Some big kids said, only little kids have stuffed animals, or sleep with them, but I can't without Baba, does that make me a weirdo, like Uncle Sam says?" Sneaker said yawning, making Constantine sigh.

"No, you're not, as those kids think they're cool, but they're jealous, because you don't want to be grown up right now, being a kid and having fun, so it's not weird, trust me." Constantine said, taking Baba from the desk, putting her in Sneaker's arms, seeing her feel better already.

"That's my girl, as you need your sleep, alright?" he said, tucking her in and kissing her head leaving the room.

* * *

Kermit was surprised later the next day, hearing from Constantine what had made Sneaker so weirded out, that she hadn't slept for a week, making Deadly get it knowing unlike their peers who wanted to grow up right now and skip being kids, their kids didn't knowing kids their age had cellphones, making Sam agree but proud of Constantine for handling that, seeing Constantine's phone buzz, getting a text from Sneaker's teacher.

Deadly, Kermit and Sam exchanged a look, along with Dudley wondering what antics Sneaker had caused now, seeing Constantine shrug his shoulders, guessing she'd been catching up on sleep, making Dudley get it.

He knew that Jareth slept with an night light, so it was alright, hoping that Sneaker was alright going to the school.

"She was caught sleeping, in Gym class or sleep walking." the teacher said, making Constantine impressed.

"She's just catching up, on lost sleep, that's all." Constantine replied, rolling his eyes.

The teacher saw where Sneaker got her mischievous spark from, letting him take Sneaker home, but he wanted to ask his little thief why she had been sleep walking like this, and when they got home was putting her on the couch, wrapping a blanket aroubd her kissing her head letting her sleep, texting Kermit to tell him what had happened with Sneaker.


	11. Making A Birthday Gift

Sneaker was in her room, working on her present for Jareth's birthday, because she'd gotten invited which surprised most of their class, that the light blue scaled dragon boy had invited the mischievous female tadpole to his party,unaware of how close he and Sneaker were.

"Sneaker, you in there?" Nadya asked, knocking on the tadpole's door, seeing what she was making.

"Yeah,I didn't have enough money in my turtle bank, to buy a gift so making one." Sneaker told her.

Nadya found that adorable, knowing that Jareth would like it, but knew Constantine was knowing that his little thief had a crush on Jareth which the dragon boy was returning said feelings, p,us she had talked to Sneaker about this, that it was normal for her to have feelings.

Sneaker was wrapping her gift, putting it in a gift box, hoping Jareth would like it, but knew her cousins had bought her dragon prince cool stuff, so keeping her gift a secret until he opened it at his party, p,us his cousin Crystal had given her the idea, after showing Sneaker her memory box, plus the little thief had made her own.

* * *

It was a few days later, and Jareth's birthday but his party was later, making Sneaker excited and getting up, taking a bath to get clean for the party, surprising Constantine because she normally put up a fight, when it came to taking a bath making Nadya grin, knowing what today was telling him.

"Hehe, of course, Jareth's party is later, she has been excited all week." Constantine said to her making her get it.

Nadya was making breakfast for them, but knew today would be intresting where Sneaker was involved, making Constantine agree, seeing his little thief in a Dtess, which was her formal attire.

"Jareth is gonna be impressed, when he sees you." Constantine told her

She nodded in reply, because she cared about Jareth, and they liked each other, which Constantine and Nadya found adorable, knowing that Deadly and Dudley agreed hoping that Jareth would like the gift she'd made him, because it was cool to buy a gift, but it was special when you made something, so was hoping he would like it.

Plus this was the first party she had been invited to, making Constantine understand, and knew it would be alright, seeing her leave later with her gift for Jareth's some of the kids from class, besides her cousins making Sneaker a little nervous.

"H-Happy birthday, Jareth." she said giving the light blue scaled dragon boy his gift.

"Aww thanks, and bet it's something cool, knowing you." Jareth replied, making her cheeks go pink.

"Aww I guess this is your first party, you've been to, eh?" Yoko said, seeing Sneaker nod.

"Yeah, not many kids invite me, to parties, remember?" Sneaker told her.

When Jareth was opening gifts, he was impressed, opening Sneaker's seeing it was a memory box like the one, that Crystal had made makijg the other kids impressed, by what the little thief had gotten him.


End file.
